<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beamfleot by MissGuided12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473963">Beamfleot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12'>MissGuided12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aethelrik, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story expands on Erik and Aethelflaed’s time in Beamfleot. The show’s writing and acting is so brilliant (not to mention Bernard Cornwell’s genius story telling), that I did not deviate from it, I used it as scaffold and I found it cathartic to fill in the blanks. It's (hopefully) fun and tragic and poignant and detailed, for those of us who've had trouble letting go of TLK season 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Aethelred Lord of Mercia, Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Erik Thurgilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I would like to wash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s my CC take on what might have happened between Aethelflaed and Erik while they were together at Beamfleot, I hope you like it! </p><p>A few things inspired my choices. So much is implied by the actors’ subtle reactions that really enriches the story, things like Simon Stenspil (Dagfinn) biting his lower lip when Aethelred asks Aethelflaed whether she’s been touched. Christian Hillborg (Erik)’s amazing on-screen rendition of what obtaining consent looks like also helped define his character. And I couldn’t ignore the fact that Erik and Aethelflaed are from very, very different worlds. </p><p>For Aethelflaed, this is a coming-of-age story. Right as she enters adulthood, she is given a pretty rotten deal. Erik gives her the space to grow into her own person, to learn to claim what she wants and to understand her worth. I also do not believe that she would have chosen him unless he had fully owned and apologized for what he did to her, and attempted to make up for it. </p><p>And I have a soft spot for Sigefrid’s twisted mind, and for his deep love for Erik. Their onscreen shenanigans are just delightful. I got the sense that Sigefrid might have attempted to reason with his brother before putting his foot down and caging his partner. In an interview, Bjorn Bengtsson (Sigefrid) explained how Sigefrid would not have wanted to kill Erik, and how their fight was choreographed so the heart stabbing would be accidental, a nuance that was not necessarily obvious from the final cut.  </p><p>I also added some lighter moments. In the books, Aethelflaed has a mischievous streak which I thought would gel well with Erik’s own irreverent sense of humour. It made sense to me that someone like Erik, who's basically married to his brother, would only betray him for a woman with whom he had mad chemistry. </p><p>Full disclosure: English is not my first language. If I butchered some expressions or if you see typos, feel free to comment so I can fix them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She will not eat, Dagfinn informed the two brothers who’d been drinking ale in the middle of the hall.</p><p>Sigefrid growled and stood up. “What is this nonsense??! I’ll go down there and shove some gruel down her throat.”</p><p>“Brother…” Erik tempered him. He turned to Dagfinn, “Why is the lady refusing to eat?”</p><p>Dagfinn looked down. “She says she wishes to bathe.”</p><p>“Bathe?! Does she also wish for me to play her the harp with my cock?!!” Sigefrid was in a foul mood. The morning’s hunt had been a sloppy disappointment, and his hand was killing him.</p><p>Erik was annoyed too. “We gave her water, and a wash cloth, and a bowl. She’s given fresh cuts of meat, she sleeps in the best bed we could find. She must be reasonable.”</p><p>“Let’s give her a bath. We’ll pull a barrel in the hall so she can wash in full view of all men. That will raise their spirits!” Sigefrid cheered, but Erik grabbed his arm before he could act on that impulse.</p><p>“Sigefrid, we need to be careful. If she starves herself, this is all for nothing.”</p><p>“You’re right…" he stopped. With a smirk, he raised his cup and bellowed what had become the rallying cry of their operation. "We do not hump the metal!!!”</p><p>“I’ll speak with her…” Erik sighed, getting up. His head was spinning from an excess of ale. The days of celebration that had followed their triumphal return to Beamfleot were taking their toll. He headed toward the stables where they’d been keeping their captive. The months ahead would be difficult if she did not cooperate.</p><p>He barged into Aethelflaed’s cell and startled her. She sprung right up. He frightened her, still. The first time she’d laid eyes on Erik, he, Haesten and Sigerfrid were chasing her in the forest, axe and sword in hand. Erik was splattered with the blood of the guard he’d beheaded with his axe as they’d stormed the Saxon camp.</p><p>He had insisted on riding with Aethelflaed to Beamfleot, as Sigefrid could not hold her steadily with his severed hand, and Haesten would have probably managed to impregnate her. She was stiff and kept her head high. If she cried, she never let him see it. She even slept on his shoulder, briefly, which he found weirdly soothing, but she woke up in a panic and stiffened right back.</p><p>As they were about to enter Baemfleot, Erik felt compelled to prepare Aethelflaed for what was about to happen: she’d be shown off like a prize to a crowd of roaring men grabbing her, pulling her, intimidating her. Despite his own sense of triumph and accomplishment, he tightened his grip to shield her from the worst. They gave the warriors sufficient time to take a good look at the woman whose ransom would bring them glory, land and riches, then Erik whisked her away to the stables where she was to be guarded by his closest men.</p><p>Aethelflaed seemed relieved to see the bed they’d set up for her. She must have been exhausted, Erik thought, and possibly expected a dungeon of sort. He tried to reassure her that she’d be guarded and safe. But immediately, she asked of her companions and servants from the camp. Erik felt that she deserved the unpleasant truth: “Any woman who is not Aethelflaed will have been killed… or claimed,” he dropped, uncomfortably.</p><p>Claimed. The word resonated, and her expression of quiet horror made Erik feel a pang of regret. He walked out, trusting that his men could attend to her needs.</p><p>“Keep it in your breeches”, he’d repeated to Haesten, and he hoped he and the others would grasp what was at stake.</p><p>And there he was now, days later, facing her again. “My men tell me you are refusing to eat,” he said, sternly.</p><p>Her answer was surprisingly firm. “I am. I would like to wash.”</p><p>Erik shrugged. “You have a bowl. You have water.” He made an effort to remain calm.</p><p>Despite her fear, Aethelflaed pushed back. “I would like to bathe. I would like to breath cool air. I’m beginning to feel sickly!” she flung up in his face.</p><p>Frustrated by her defiance, Erik remembered Sigefrid’s threat, and thought it might help the princess put things into perspective.</p><p>He pressed each word, coldly: “My brother suggested you bathe inside a barrel in full view of all men.”</p><p>Aethelflaed glared, but looked defeated, which softened Erik. He figured he was getting nowhere with threats. With his head, he motioned for Dagfinn to get out, as he did not wish for his man to witness him cave.</p><p>Aethelflead’s eyes now expressed panic. Great, he thought. Now she thinks I’m about to force myself on her.</p><p>Erik softened his tone. “Lady. I will arrange for you to bathe with privacy. But in return, you must eat the food we provide!” he pleaded.</p><p>Aethelflead did not expect that. “Very well,” she replied.</p><p>“Agreed,” he said, with the faintest of smiles. He turned around and rushed out.</p><p>“Thank you,” he heard her respond, warmly.</p><p>Erik was pleased with the outcome, but wondered how he’d manage to bathe a princess in a fortress packed with warriors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She has beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stood uphill from a distance, Erik and his closest men, armed to the teeth, looking down at Aethelflaed as she was disrobing to enter the water. An old maid he’d fetched from the kitchen was assisting her. </p><p>Aethelflaed turned back to look at them, and Erik was embarrassed. “She’s the daughter of a king. You will all turn away. Show me the backs of your heads,” he ordered his men.</p><p>“But lord! there’s no harm in looking…,” Haesten whined. </p><p>“The back of your heads!” Erik barked.</p><p>And for a moment, the warriors stood still, looking away from the river. The sight was rather comical. Grateful for the courtesy, Aethelflaed finished undressing, and she stepped into the cold stream. </p><p>But Erik had heard tales of king Alfred’s daughter’s beauty, and he had felt the firmness of her body bouncing against his on their journey to Beamfleot. Overcome by curiosity, he turned his head back to steel a glance. The sight of Aethelflead up to her knees in the water, pale and slim and full of graceful curves, did not disappoint. </p><p>Behind him, Haesten’s voice whispered into his ear. “You were right lord, she has beauty.” He was staring at Aethelflaed like he might eat her. </p><p>Erik cringed at being caught lurking, but deflected quickly. </p><p>“She does,” he admitted. “But more than this, she’s worth ten times her weight in gold and silver. I’m thinking we should fatten her!”, he joked. </p><p>But Haesten’s mind was elsewhere. </p><p>They’d returned to the fortress without incident, and Aethelflaed seemed grateful and lighter on her feet. </p><p>“Thank you, lord,” she smiled softly, but Erik could barely meet her eyes. He smirked, wished her well and walked out quickly. </p><p>Since that afternoon at the river, Erik’s thoughts had been clouded by intrusive visions of Aethelflaed bathing. He tried to keep his mind busy managing food and ale supplies, boat arrivals and camp conditions for their army whose numbers were swelling as word of Aethelflaed’s capture was spreading around, but he found himself aching with desire like a young boy, and achieved some relief with the use of his hand. </p><p>Although Erik had loved and been loved, the Viking life was a difficult beast. He had not lied with a woman since they’d first arrived in Lunden months before, where he’d visited the odd ale house before their all-consuming plan was set in motion. Raids would bring back hostages that warriors would claim, and servants were often eager to earn the status that came with his affections, but Erik was at a point in his life where he yearned for a true companion. He found himself, he admitted it openly, in need of a wife. And now he’d caught a princess. </p><p>Inside the fortress, the pack of warriors had been growing restless. One night, Sigefrid proposed to take some men across the river to raid. </p><p>“But across the river is Wessex…” Erik reminded him. </p><p>“Ah!! Then if I see Alfred, I’ll tell him that my brother is humping his daughter!” he joked.</p><p>Erik chuckled. As was often the case, Sigefrid had seen right through him. </p><p>“I can see that you like her!” Sigefrid said, warmly.  </p><p>Erik admitted as much, but played it down. “I would like to ride her, yes.” </p><p>Sigefrid slapped his cheek tenderly, “Then ride her! One tiny cock isn’t going to hurt her!”</p><p>Erik was surprised to hear his brother. The plan had been to keep their hostage untouched, and extract the maximum ransom. Her honor was their interest. With Sigefrid’s casual blessing, he wondered whether he might… In truth he was unsure what he’d do. He’d never been one to force himself, finding no pleasure in it. But, unable to shake off the thought of Aethelflaed, he headed toward the stables. On his way, Erik bumped into Dagfinn who'd been looking for him, in a panic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Precious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d walked into Aethelflaed’s stall and moved onto her like a predator. Haesten.</p><p>He said he came to remind her that she was a woman, and a hostage. He wished to see the paleness of her skin, and ordered that she take off her clothes.</p><p>Backed into a corner, Aethelflaed’s mind clung to the only person who’d made her feel safe since her arrival. "Does the lord Erik know that you’re here?"</p><p>“It’s the lord Erik that sent me,” the man answered. “Now remove your clothes, or I will rip them from you!” he threatened.</p><p>As he moved onto her, Aethelflaed grabbed her night bucket, flung its content in his face, then wacked the side of his head with it. Haesten collapsed onto her bed. Quickly, she reached for his knife and lunged to stab him in the back, but strong hands stopped her in her track. Erik was holding her. He passed her to Dagfinn, turned to Haesten and punched him in the face, knocking him onto the ground.</p><p>In a rage, Erik screamed at Hasten to get back up.</p><p>“Lord, she’s a hostage…” Hasten protested, and Erik knocked him down again, harder.</p><p>“Get up onto your FEET!!” Erik screamed.</p><p>Hasten got up, furious, and screamed right back. “She is. A HOSTAGE!!!”</p><p>“SHE. IS. PRECIOUS!!!!!” Erik exploded.</p><p>“She’s of value!” he rephrased, more contained.</p><p>“Release her!” Erik barked at Dagfinn, and Dagfinn let Aethelflead slump onto the floor. She was shaking, still in shock.</p><p>“Leave us!” Erik slapped Hasten on the chest with the flat of his knife, returning his weapon. Turning back to his men, he growled, “All of you.” And the men walked out.</p><p>Erik turned toward Aethelflaed, and held out his hand to help her up. She accepted it and stood up, still shaken. She was terrified.</p><p>“This… should not have happened,” Erik said softly, in disbelief.</p><p>“It will not happen again,” he promised, earnestly. “My apologies”.</p><p>Aethelflaed’s expression softened. She was relieved that he took her side when she had almost killed his man.</p><p>“My apologies,” he repeated, and he walked out briskly.</p><p>“It is not the first time a man has mistreated me,” Aethelflaed blurted out.</p><p>Lonely and scared, she hoped to hold him back, at least for a moment. She felt safer in his presence, and was desperate for a shred of empathy, for a connection.</p><p>“Who else?” he jumped, and he seemed ready to pounce again.</p><p>“Not here… before here,” she said softly.</p><p>He looked at her attentively, genuinely concerned.</p><p>“Now I know what to do should it happen again. I will use my night bucket. And a knife,” she offered, with the faintest of smiles.</p><p>Erik smiled back, softly. “You should. You are precious, lady.”</p><p>She was touched by his words and let them comfort her.</p><p>“Sleep well. Safely,” he smiled again, a genuine smile. His eyes lit up, impossibly blue.</p><p>He seemed to catch himself, and rushed out, locking her cell door behind him. He gazed at her one more time through the stall door, seemingly troubled, then he stormed out at his usual pace.</p><p>Erik returned the next night, and the one after, keeping a close watch on their captive. Aethelflaed was grateful for his company, and relaxed in his presence. She suspected that he might have grown to like her. Although she understood his monetary interest in her safety, his visits began to linger while serving no particular purpose. He’d brought her some books he’d found in the fortress to pass the time, and was curious to know what they were about. He asked of her family, of Wintanceaster, of her new life in Aegelesgurg. His spies were well informed. She’d first known his cruelty, and was surprised to discover he could be kind and attentive. When he smiled, she found him truly handsome despite his visible scarring.</p><p>But while Aethelflaed had found some peace, Erik was burning up inside. He had expected a frightened girl, used to luxuries and deference, prissy and capricious like her husband. He had seen her beauty and knew he desired her. But now that Aethelflaed was opening up to him, that he’d felt her pain, he discovered her strength, her poise, her resolve. He also appreciated her quick wit, her lively disposition, her educated views on war and politics. Erik was smitten. He also sensed that perhaps the princess appreciated him, or at least the safety he provided. He found himself unable to stay away, but unsure if and how to take things further.</p><p>Sigefrid was thoroughly entertained. “My brother! Hump her before your head runs out of blood!!”</p><p>But he was all too familiar with Erik’s cautious, strategic approach to love and war, though he himself lacked that kind of patience. Women gravitated toward Sigefrid, attracted by his rank, power and raw energy. While his brother was not averse to spontaneous encounters, especially when the ale was flowing, Sigefrid knew that Erik preferred to nurture more meaningful connections, and he was intrigued to find out whether his brother could seduce himself a princess.</p><p>One warm night when the sky was clear, Erik’s mind was filled with thoughts of Aethelflaed, and he decided to take the plunge. He walked into her cell, sent the guards away, and invited her to breath the night’s air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My husband does not see me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excited at the opportunity for a taste of freedom, Aethelflaed jumped on the occasion to leave the stables.</p><p>The full moon was illuminating the sky as she and Erik sat up on the grassy hill that overlooked the river. The battle-hardened warrior who never paused now seemed hesitant. He’d wanted to share the moon, he told her.</p><p>Her earnest answer surprised them both: “I’m glad you thought of me!”</p><p>“I was either to share it with you or with my brother. The choice was difficult, I admit!” he said cheekily, which made her laugh.</p><p>Aethelflaed found him charming, and wondered about his intentions. There she was, sitting on a hill with this handsome man from a foreign land, and for a moment all her troubles faded.</p><p>Then he reached his hand and cupped her face, gravely. “I’ve never seen a face like this before. Now I see it, even when I close my eyes.”</p><p>His forwardness caught her off guard, but she held his gaze, captivated.</p><p>He retracted his hand. “Your husband is a fortunate man.”</p><p>Her husband… That painful sore. Becoming his wife had been her young life’s biggest disappointment.</p><p>“My husband does not see me,” she dropped.</p><p>Erik had met her husband and had not been impressed. A foolish prick. He shuddered. “Then he’s blind. Or stupid.”</p><p>Aethelflaed appreciated the thought.</p><p>“He’s not blind,” she said, implying worse.</p><p>Erik paused to look at her. And suddenly he put the pieces together.</p><p>“And he’s not gentle, I would guess. He’s the one who mistreats you,” he said, softly.</p><p>Aethelflaed was disarmed by the fact that, for a moment, he seemed to share her pain. She had endured Aethelred and caried his secret shame stoically, as was her duty, for her father and the stability of their kingdoms. But in that moment, under the moon, her resolve faltered.</p><p>She looked her handsome captor straight in the eye and stated, boldly, “He’s not the man I would choose to be with”.</p><p>Erik hesitated, then thought he understood Aethelflaed’s invitation. Did she dare him to be that man, did she choose him? He gazed at her mouth, then her eyes, seeking her permission. He kissed her gently, tentatively, then pulled back to see her reaction. As she leaned into him, he kissed her again, fully, and this time he did not stop.</p><p>He was gentle at first, light and soft. Skilled and thoughtful. No one had ever kissed her like that, like his soul reached out for hers. Erik’s hands raced up and down Aethelflaed’s body, caressed her hair, her back, her hips, and she melted into his arms.</p><p>She found his beard scratchy, and his hair most peculiar, soft and fuzzy on the sides where it was shaved, and long in the back where it was tied neatly into a braid. Aethelflaed let her fingers discover Erik’s head as he explored her mouth with his tong. His scent was wild, salty and strong, his shoulders broad, his arms solid. The arms that held her tightly all the way to Beamfleot, that never fatigued or let go. He was her captor, but in that moment she did not care, and she realized how badly she wanted that man.</p><p>Erik kissed her neck, cupped her breasts and felt her nipples harden through the fabric of her dress, and their breath both shortened. He pressed himself onto her, gently but firmly, as he laid her down into the cool grass.</p><p>“I can be gentle. With you. If you want me to,” he proposed, his voice heavy with arousal.</p><p>“Erik, I…” Aethelflaed didn’t know how to say. That she wished for him to make her drunk with desire, that she ached to feel him inside her belly, full and strong and loving. All of this was new, her body was awakening to her violent need for this man, his mouth, his hands, his deep, bright blue gaze. She closed her eyes and whispered, “Yes… Erik, be gentle with me...”</p><p>Erik kissed her once more, deeply, then he pulled himself up on one elbow as he pressed her shoulders down into the grass.</p><p>“I want you to enjoy the moon,” he said, and he smiled his incredible smile.</p><p>So Aethelflaed lied back and gazed upward at the giant silver orb as Erik made his way downward, lifted her skirt up to her waist to reveal her buttocks, and spread her knees into the grass. She felt exposed, but not ashamed. He paused for a moment, as if stunned by her beauty.</p><p>“Be gentle…”, she pleaded.</p><p>“I will,” he promised. And his head disappeared between her legs.</p><p>Aethelflaed let out a surprised squeal as she felt his tong rub against the top of her opening, and she sat right up.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” she gasped.</p><p>Erik laughed and guided her back down, gently. “Just look at the moon!” he smiled.</p><p>And so she relaxed, and let him take control. What she felt next was like nothing she’d ever felt before. The cool grass under her, and Erik’s tong licking and probing her most intimate parts, his mouth kissing and sucking her, awaking her desire, sending shock waves of pleasure along her back, her belly, her entire body.</p><p>His strong, calloused hands held her tights open, massaged her buttocks, caressed her lower belly. She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling, grasping. She moaned, softly then louder, begging him not to stop, as her heart pounded in her ears. And suddenly her entire body convulsed into a giant wave of pleasure as she dug her nails into his neck and let out a scream, and tears came to her eyes.</p><p>As Aethelflaed slumped back down into the grass, Erik looked up, smiling widely, not unproud of his work. His beard was wet from her, and he did not care. He lied down next to her, gazed into her eyes, and was surprised by her tears. They were running down her cheeks now, and soon she was sobbing, quietly then uncontrollably, shaking violently as if she was purging it all.</p><p>She’d been brave and proud and strong, unwavering through her ordeal. Aethelred’s abuse, the pain and humiliation, her childish dreams of love crushed before she even knew love. Her capture, the slaughter of her companions, her captivity, the threat of men forcing themselves onto her. She’d held her head high and would have endured it all without letting them break her.</p><p>And then this man awoke something in her that she could never deny again. And at that moment, she understood that fate had denied her the intense pleasure she could experience from a man’s body, and that her captor had taught her this pleasure only to sell her back to a world of humiliating pain for a ransom that would destroy everything she stood for.</p><p>And Aethelflaed sobbed, uncontrollably, in the grass under the bright moon, next to the man who took everything from her and then flipped her world upside down.</p><p>And Erick reached his arms around her, held her sobbing body tightly against his chest and did not let go. Eventually, the tears stopped and she went limp.</p><p>He whispered, deeply saddened, “I am truly sorry for every pain I have caused you…”</p><p>Aethelflaed said nothing. She nuzzled her face into Erick’s neck, closed her eyes and lied still. Eventually she fell asleep. He covered her body with his arms, as best as he could, and lied on his back, gazing at the moon.</p><p>They woke up before dawn and made their way back to the fortress in silence. Erik could not sustain Aethelflaed’s gaze. He guided her by the shoulders like an empty shell. They parted ways in front of her cell, and he walked away in deep thoughts.</p><p>After that night on the hill, Erik avoided Aethelflaed’s cell for several days. It pained him to think that his most ambitious plan, and its cruel execution, had caused her so much distress. She would be right to despise him, he thought. He felt sustained anger at her scum of a husband, who was awarded this exceptional woman for being born between the right pair of legs, and who only taught her pain. Erik had been yearning to teach Aethelflaed love and joy, but he realized now how that could never be. As her captor, any pleasure he gave her would be one more humiliation.</p><p>Not the man I would choose to be with. Her words stuck with him. How could he ever be that man when she was never offered a proper choice. He’d stolen her. But loving her was never part of the plan. He meant to capture the lady, keep her safe and protect her dignity, and hand her back in due time for the right sum. Now that he had discovered her secret pain and shared her intimacy, he did not know how he could possibly send her back to her husband. And he, the invader of her land, the slaughterer of her people, could never replace that husband. As he was falling hopelessly in love, Erik did not know how to shield Aethelflaed from the world of hurt she seemed condemned to.</p><p>To Sigefrid, who knew Erik like himself, his brother had seemed withdrawn. One afternoon, Sigefrid was standing on the quays by the river, trying to impose some order on a flock of newly arriving ships, when Erik pulled out of his gloom and walked up to him.</p><p>“The Lord of Chaos strikes again,” Erik teased.</p><p>Some of the ships were a tangled mess. A large one had drifted sideways, blocking passage for another dozen ships stuck between the docks and the river bank.</p><p>“It’d be a great time for Alfred to attack…” Erik added.</p><p>Sigefrid screamed, gesticulating widely. “Not here! Move that rotten piece of shit!! Noooo!!!” He turned to Erik. “Please cheer me up. Did you ride the silver?” Sigefrid enjoyed hearing of conquests, big and small.</p><p>“Hmph…”</p><p>“What, did she cry?” Sigefrid tilted his head. "Oh no…" His brother hated the tears.</p><p>Erik nodded quietly. “She did. I think I really wronged her…”</p><p>Sigefrid was surprised. “With that tiny cock of yours? Odin's tits, how hard did you poke her?!”</p><p>Erik figured he might as well throw his brother a bone. “I never got to pull it out.”</p><p>“What?!" Sigefrid shrugged. "Saxons… They’re not worth the trouble.”</p><p>“I think it’s best if I leave her be.”</p><p>“Hasten will be pleased to hear that!” Sigefrid laughed.</p><p>"He's still raw about it?"</p><p>"Oh yes."</p><p>Sigefrid must have been feeling generous, for he offered, “do you want to borrow Alva?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Your loss!” and he turned his attention back toward the river. “Thor’s balls, you row like a bunch of priests!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just have to mention that Swedish actors really know how to pull off a convincing Stockholm syndrome.</p><p>Also, I changed the name of Sig's flavour of the month to Alva, as a small wink to naps4bats' Rushing Water (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160379/chapters/69002838).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Teach me how</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit gratuitous, but I felt that our girl Aethelflaed deserved it!</p><p>Some of what I wrote was inspired by others’ fan fiction, most notably by WildWren’s Hostage of Fate (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305640). My intention was to write my favorite CC version of what I felt could have happened between these characters, and a lot of WildWren’s ideas resonated with me, so they snuck into my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four days passed when Aethelflaed sent for Erik.</p><p>He followed Dagfinn to her cell, anxious to face her again. As he stepped through the door, he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, composed but saddened. He sent his men away and closed behind him.</p><p>“You asked for me, lady,” he said softly.</p><p>“Lord, you have been avoiding me. Are you scared of me?”. Her stare was defiant.</p><p>Erik sighed. “Lady… I though my presence would upset you. I wish nothing more than to ease your pain…” He gazed down. “I am deeply sorry for the hurt I have caused you.”</p><p>Aethelflaed had little patience for his self-loathing. “I wish to bathe, lord.”</p><p>“Of course. It will be arranged.”</p><p>“I wish to bathe. With you.” She looked him straight in the eye.</p><p>Erik was taken aback. “With me?” he said, trying to wrap his head around her intentions.</p><p>“With you. Alone. Can it be done?”</p><p>Erik gave in before he could think it through. “I will take you tonight, after dark. For privacy. Be well, lady.” He stumbled backward and left, confused.</p><p>When the night came, Erik returned back with soft linen, furs, and a hooded cloak he’d found in the fortress that might have belonged to some monk. The night was cool and the moon was out again.</p><p>Erik was still confused. “Lady, this is your wish?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>They walked in silence, him behind her hidden under the cover of the cloak. They crossed the courtyard and followed the path to the river. The bright moon in the sky had lost some of its roundness.</p><p>Aethelflaed had had time to reflect, and she’d made up her mind. If these months of captivity were going to be her only chance of ever feeling pleasure under a man like Erik, the kind of man she would have chosen for herself had she ever been offered a choice, then she was going to seize that chance. If her fate was to experience so few moments of joy, then she would cherish each of them like it was the last one.</p><p>Her memory of Erik under the full moon, making her quake with pleasure under his tong, had haunted her. Her inner tights were still rash with scratches from the stubbles of his beard. She craved the safe comfort of his arms, his steady grip, his longing gaze, his easy smile. If he truly cared for her wellbeing, then he would bathe with her.</p><p>When they reached the water, Aethelflaed pushed her hood back, let the cloak slide off her shoulders, unclipped her dress, and passed her underdress over her head. In a few seconds she was naked, standing on the small pebble beach, in the moon light.</p><p>Erik could not help but stare, mesmerized. She was emboldened by her effect on him. With a mischievous smile, she walked into the water that was still lukewarm from a sunny day, and when the water reached her waist, she turned back to face him. Her nipples pointed straight at him, ready for a fight.</p><p>“Will you join me, lord?”</p><p>Confident, decisive Erik was stumbling. “Lady, I…”</p><p>“Join me. Bathe with me. You gave your word.”</p><p>Erik nodded silently. He had agreed to her request, although it had been unclear who was meant to do the bathing. He laid down the furs and linen he’d carried on a flat patch of grass, removed his boots, his leather armor, then he quietly passed his tunic over his head.</p><p>Aethelflaed admired his strong abdomen and chest, shaped by war but softened by the moon glow. She found him beautiful.</p><p>Erik felt her gaze, and paused before undoing his breeches.</p><p>“Lord, I am waiting.”</p><p>“Lady… you have beauty, and I am just a man. I do not wish to offend you with my… state. I mean no disrespect.”</p><p>“But I wish to see all of you. Will you deny me?”</p><p>“Very well”. He undid his breeches and let them drop to the ground, revealing a stubborn erection.</p><p>Aethelflaed was impressed by his size, and by his blondness. Viking from head to toe, she though. She stared for a second, then she caught his sheepish expression and burst out laughing.</p><p>Erik groaned, half-smiling, rushing to enter the water. “Are you laughing at my manhood? It is all your doing, woman!”</p><p>“You should see your face...!” she squealed.</p><p>“Let’s see if I can make it shrink…” He dove in.</p><p>He was a strong swimmer. Aethelflaed couldn’t take her eyes away from his powerful form, his back, his buttocks, his shoulders. The man she chose. He swam around for several minutes, then re-emerged and stood on his feet, admitting defeat.</p><p>“It simply refuses to die. My apologies, lady.” With a sigh, he untied his hair and soaked his head in the water.</p><p>“Maybe I can help… kill it.”</p><p>Aethelflaed swam to Erik, her long hair floating behind her. She stood in front of him, dripping and glistening in the moon light, and leaned to kiss him.</p><p>“That’s no help,” he whimpered. He grabbed her shoulders. “Lady, I am unsure what you want from me. I wish to be of comfort, but I fear that I cannot be.”</p><p>She stared him down. Alfred’s daughter was in full command of herself.</p><p>“Erik, you stole me from a cruel, unloving husband. A man I despise who only taught me pain.” Her tone was resolute. “Before you sell me back to him, I wish for you to teach me pleasure. Like you did on the hill. Teach me how a man should love a woman.”</p><p>“Aethelflaed…” Erik sighed. “If I love you now, then I may never be able to let you go…” His voice was pained, almost wet.</p><p>“Then… do not,” she said, calmly. “Do not let me go.”</p><p>And there it was. The solution he’d sought. Maybe they could escape this place, together, as fugitives. Maybe he could sweep her away from a world of pain, if she’d let him. If she would have him. He looked into her eyes, searching for certainty. Was she playing him? Using him? Would she truly choose him, after all he’d done?</p><p>She calmed his mind with a kiss, wet and tender, as she pressed against his torso. The feeling of her hard, slippery nipples against his chest drove him wild, and she felt his erection stiffen against her belly.</p><p>“We need to do something about this… beast,” she smiled.</p><p>He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock, and she felt its tense firmness. He flinched as she grabbed it with both hands and gave it a squeeze.</p><p>“Like this…” he whispered in her ear, as he guided her hands up and down, gently. Aethelflaed enjoyed the effect it had on his entire body that seemed to weaken under her grip. She was in control.</p><p>All of a sudden, Erik growled, picked her up in his arms, walked out of the water, and laid her down on the dry linen he’d laid out for them, on top of the furs. She giggled. He threw another linen over them, and lied next to her.</p><p>His fingers were wet and cold, but they quickly found warmth between her legs, as he slid them up and down her slit. She sighed deeply, and he caught her breath with a long kiss. She reached out again for his cock and rubbed it the way he’d shown her.</p><p>“I rather like this beast,” she smiled. “It doesn’t bite… and it likes my touch.”</p><p>“It wishes to ride you… if you’ll have him.” He leaned his forehead against hers, pleading.</p><p>And there was the moment Aethelflaed had dreaded and hoped for all at once. Erik had more girth than Aethelred, who was long and thin and stabby. She hoped she could bear the pain, if Erik was gentle. The few dozens of times she’d been forced since she’d wed a few months back had been excruciating, especially at first. But she wished to know, while she could, what bedding a loving man truly felt like, pain and all.</p><p>“Will it hurt much?” she asked, knowing he wouldn’t lie.</p><p>“Not if I can help it,” he said, tenderly.</p><p>Erik curved his body around Aethelflaed’s to give her warmth. His fingers spread her slit open to expose its most sensitive part. He drew circles on the bumpy part with his thumb, gently, patiently. She rolled against him like a purring cat. He inserted a finger into her, then another, and pushed them in and out, steady and strong. She closed her eyes to absorb it all, abandoning herself to his touch.</p><p>His cock was pressed against the side of her thigh, hungry but patient. Aethelflaed pulled Erik to her for a kiss, and stared into his bright blue eyes. And all she saw was love.</p><p>He rolled on top of her, resting on his elbows to avoid crushing her under his weight. He spread her thighs with one hand, and she opened wide to offer herself and welcome him. He took a deep breath, reached down to angle himself and slid the tip of his cock inside her.</p><p>Aethelflaed gasped, surprised to find the sensation pleasurable. Erik lowered himself to kiss her, caressing her head. She felt him progress deeper inside, as slowly as he could. He was patient, she thought. Patient and cunning. A ruthless enemy. A skilled lover. She tensed up at the sharp, sudden pain she felt, for he was not a small man.</p><p>“Ow… “ she let out, despite herself, and he meant to pull out, but she pulled him back inside, pressing his buttocks.</p><p>“It’s fine…” she said. She wrapped her legs around his waist. “Gently…” she smiled.</p><p>Aethelflaed took a deep breath and closed her eyes. And Erik pushed his way further in, little by little, causing an intense burning pain that took her breath away. When he was in fully, he stopped and rested on top of her.</p><p>“Am I hurting you, lady?” he worried.</p><p>“I am well…” she breathed.</p><p>She felt full of him. He kissed and caressed her gently, patiently, until he finally felt her relax and loosen. And the pain was gone.</p><p>Erik lifted himself upward onto his knees to sit on his heels while pulling Aethelflaed to him, still inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her nipples, massaged her back, then grabbed her hips with his strong hands, slowly moving her up and down onto his cock. They exchanged moans as she picked up his rhythm with her hips.</p><p>Aethelflaed was delighted to move alongside him. She’d only ever been pinned down and taken abruptly from behind, flat on her belly. She was surprised when Erik pushed her up, withdrew, sat back onto the furs, grabbed her hands and pulled her back to him. “Come” he said, “you ride me.”</p><p>So she crouched down, stepping over his legs to straddle him, and with her hand she guided his cock back deep inside her. He let out a low growl, eyes closed, and she enjoyed watching his pleasure. Emboldened, Aethelflaed tipped her body forward, pushed Erik onto his back, brought his hands over his head and pinned them down with her weight as she rode him, tentatively at first, then faster and harder.</p><p>Erik tensed his abdomen to push himself into her but let Aethelflaed control their movement. She felt his cock throbbing inside, and her excitement rose alongside his. It gained in intensity, and suddenly her body convulsed in pleasure and she let out a scream. He squeezed her onto him, kissing her wildly, as she went limp with a deep sigh.</p><p>Erik let Aethelflaed rest on him for a moment, then he grabbed onto her back with one hand and flipped them over so that he was on top again. With a firm grip, he pressed both her knees into her chest, spreading her legs wide. Then he pushed himself in, attentive to her reaction. She welcomed him without pain.</p><p>Pressing against her legs, he penetrated her deeply with his full length, slowly and steadily, then faster, stronger, vigorously. Aethelflaed delighted in the raw thrusting power of his thighs and buttocks. The strength of a war lord. He rode her hard, and the intensity made her dizzy with lust, and she screamed his name, “Erik… Erik… Erik!!”</p><p>He grabbed her right foot, released her pressed leg and stretched it upward, holding her ankle against the side of his head as he plunged himself back in.</p><p>“Aaahh!!” she gasped loudly at the intensity of it.</p><p>Erik brought Aethelflaed’s other leg up, pressed her ankles down with his shoulders as he leaned into her, and sunk himself even deeper, emitting a strong growl.</p><p>She’d never been entered so deeply, so completely, and it drove her into a delightful madness. Her screams grew loud and non-sensical, mixing with Erik’s as he pounded without restraint, and they both climaxed as he relieved himself into her.</p><p>Aethelflaed was stunned. She lowered her legs, interlaced them between his, and held his head against her racing heart, caressing the fuzzy shaved side of his head.</p><p>“Thank you…” she whispered. And Erik laughed.</p><p>“Thank you?!!” he repeated, wonderfully amused. “I’ve… never been thanked before!”</p><p>Suddenly he seemed concerned. “Was I too rough? I lost my head there for a moment…”</p><p>She kissed his head. “No. You were perfect,” she sighed, and he returned her smile.</p><p>“No one has ever made me feel… that,” she added, quietly.</p><p>“That’s shameful,” he muttered, and she agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Would you keep me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aethelflaed had been staring at Erik for a minute, her gaze skipping from scar to scar. </p><p>She asked, “How did you become a Viking? What brought you to our shores?”</p><p>“Hmmm… My father was a jarl. A land owner?”</p><p>“An earl?” she offered.</p><p>“Yes. My older sister married a neighbor earl’s son. Together they were to inherit the land. Sigefrid was never going to raise sheep… When he was of age, he joined the raids. He’d come home with scars and treasures and stories. One summer, both my parents were struck by sickness.” His voice tightened. Aethelflaed reached for his hand.</p><p>“My sister and her husband took over. They were fair, but he and Sigefrid did not get along.” </p><p>Erik added. “Sigefrid has a temper?”</p><p>“He does?” Aethelflaed teased, gently. </p><p>“Heh. One night, Sigefrid was drunk and they got into a fight. The husband and his men beat him harshly, then he banished him. I left with Sigefrid. I promised my sister I’d look after him. A local earl was planning a raid later that year, so we joined them. Got on a ship, sailed to Ireland, to Frankia, to Northumbria... When the earl died in a fight years later, Sigefrid and I took command of the men.” </p><p>Aethelflaed was fascinated. “Do you miss your home?”</p><p>“I think of it. There is nothing left for me to go back to.”</p><p>“No one?” she asked.</p><p>“No one,” he said softly. “Not anymore.” </p><p>Erik thought of blond braids, huge grey eyes reddened by tears, as he chose to follow his brother over the life they would have shared together. She’d since become a mother many times over. A good life. It was long ago. </p><p>Aethelflaed grew more curious. “Where did you learn to ride…?”</p><p>“My family had horses…” Erik said, surprised by her question.</p><p>“No… to ride a woman?” she felt herself blushing.</p><p>“Oh…” He smirked. “Lady, I’m a Norseman…”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Where I’m from, nights can get long… and cold. One learns to stay warm. And to pass the time.”</p><p>Erik thought for a minute, then chuckled. “That, and growing up in my parents’ hall, I had to suffer through the conquests of my older brother. Sigefrid likes the loud ones! Norse homes don’t offer much… privacy.”</p><p>Aethelflaed was horrified. “Right there in the hall?!!... In earshot of your… mother?” She shuddered. </p><p>He was amused by her prudishness. </p><p>“Bah… She’d kick him out sometimes. And she could get loud too. My father was fond of her. In her youth, she was a shield maiden. She stood next to him in the shield wall?” </p><p>“She was tough. Your mother,” Aetheflaed thought.</p><p>“Very. She beat me that one time. I could not walk for days…” he winced at the memory.</p><p>“Why would she do that?!” Aethelflaed gasped, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Sigefrid killed a war horse,” he answered, as if that made any sense.</p><p>“And she beat... you?” she asked, confused.</p><p>“I said I did it,” Erik shrugged, unbothered.</p><p>Aethelflaed was moved by that. She doubted she’d ever do something similar for Edward. The brat. Or that he’d return her the favour, for that matter.</p><p>“I do not believe in beating small children,” she said, flatly.</p><p>Erik laughed. “Then you have not mothered Sigefrid!”</p><p>He paused, thought for a moment, and then he declared, with a spark in his eye. “Maybe Saxons should teach their boys to pray less, and to hump more!!” </p><p>Aethelflaed laughed. “Heathen!!”</p><p>“Erik, Erik, my brother…” he sat up preachily, imitating Sigefrid’s deep, booming voice. “A woman is like a fine horse. You must be patient. But firm!! When she submits to your lead, you can ride her until you can almost see the doors of Valhalla...!” </p><p>Aethelflaed exploded with laughter, she could hardly breath. “That... is appalling!!" she cringed. "It's… difficult to imagine Sigefrid being… patient?” </p><p>“Oh, he’s not! He’s explosive. Some women are drawn to that.”  </p><p>“But you are. Patient. And gentle.”</p><p>“I can be.” He couldn’t help himself. “It depends on the horse…!” </p><p>She punched his arm. “You are but a promiscuous whore!!” she laughed. </p><p>The though amused him. “Am I? How much would you pay for my… trade?” </p><p>Erik’s mention of a payment was a brutal reminder of the reason they’d met, something Aethelflaed was not ready to let him make fun of so casually. </p><p>“The entire wealth of Mercia and Wessex, and my father’s crown, it seems. You are an expensive whore,” she clapped back, severely. </p><p>Erik said nothing, but looked like he’d been slapped. Her husband would have made her mouth bloody for less. </p><p>“I probably earned that…” he finally said. </p><p>He looked away, suddenly absorbed in his thoughts. Aethelflaed approached him slowly, sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He seemed relieved by this contact. </p><p>“Still,” she whispered, teasingly, “a very skillful whore.” He chuckled.</p><p>Aethelflaed’s gaze returned to the scar running across Erik’s cheek. She reached for his face and touched it, gently.</p><p>“You and Sigefrid, you’ve… shared a lot,” she said. </p><p>“Maybe a bit too much,” he admitted.</p><p>“Have you ever… shared a woman?”</p><p>Erik thought Aethelflaed would not like the answer, but couldn’t bring himself to lie. </p><p>“A few. We had some good times in Frankia… Sigefrid needed to rebuild his… confidence. After his hand…” His mind went elsewhere. </p><p>So that’s how he’d nursed him back to health, Aethelflaed though, baffled.</p><p>“Did you mean to share… me?” Her gaze was accusatory.</p><p>“No.” Erik could not stand the thought, and shut it down quickly. “The plan was to leave you… untouched,” he added. </p><p>“A good plan,” she teased. </p><p>Aethelflaed appreciated how hard it was to truly rattle him. Sigefrid’s brother had heard and seen it all, and rolled with the punches. But she pressed on, because she had to know. </p><p>“Back in Wintanceaster, Aethelred told me that you two requested to share me. In exchange for your army leaving Lunden.” Her face hardened. “Then he proceeded to beat me, because he’d felt humiliated by my whorish reputation.”</p><p>Erik was mortified. He stuttered. “That was… We never… we meant no disrespect. Not to you…” His anger rose. “Your husband walked into Lunden like an arrogant fool. We wanted to kick his pride down a notch.”</p><p>“Well, someone did get kicked…” She let out, somberly. </p><p>Erik appeared at a loss. “I cannot let you go back to him. What am I to do with you?” </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Aethelflaed and covered her up with his body, as if to shield her. </p><p>She whispered, as if she did not dare to ask. “Erik, would you keep me?” </p><p>He did not hesitate. “I would. If you wished me to, I would.”</p><p>“Against your brother’s wishes?”</p><p>“If needed, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>They laid down under the linen and furs, tangled together until they fell asleep. When Aethelflaed awoke, the moon was hidden behind trees and the night was dark. She felt Erik’s bulging cock against her lower back, and was aroused by it. He’d been lying still, careful not to wake her, and he smiled when she met his gaze. </p><p>“The beast lives…” she whispered to him. </p><p>“He has his own mind. Pay it no attention.”</p><p>She giggled. “Do you wish for me to slay it again, lord?” </p><p>“I would like that…” His voice was raspy and deep. </p><p>Aethelflaed meant to twist onto herself to face him, but Erik held her firmly in place. He fondled her breasts, pressing his hips against her buttocks, kissing the back of her neck. She sighed softly under his touch, rolling her hips against him. He reached down between her legs and started caressing her, and soon she was wet for him again. </p><p>With one hand, he lifted up her tight and tilted her hips backward, while he guided his cock inside her. This time it slid in more easily.<br/>
“Are you ready for me, lady?” Erik breathed in her ear. </p><p>Aethelflaed found the mix of formality and intimacy enticing. “I am, lord…”</p><p>Holding onto her hips with both hands, he pushed himself all the way in. She felt the familiar pain again. She thought of Aethelred forcing her from behind, and Erik sensed her tensing up. </p><p>“Shhhhh…” he whispered. </p><p>His hips remained still. He reached around to slide a finger between her legs, stroking her gently. She felt full and warm as he pleasured her, and soon she was rocking her hips back and forth against his, pushing him deeper inside her. </p><p>Erik grabbed Aethelflaed’s hips again, pushing himself in and out slowly, deeply. His cock buried inside her, he pressed a hand against her stomach and pivoted her onto her hands and knees. </p><p>He kissed the top of her spine and asked, “Lady… can I ride you like this?” and she could not refuse him. </p><p>“Yes,” she breathed out. </p><p>He seized her hips and penetrated her gently at first, then he gradually picked up the pace until he was tapping his hips firmly against her behind. </p><p>Aethelflaed’s mind went back to Aethelred, slamming brutally against her buttocks to take his pleasure, and she felt a triumphant rage thinking that she was now the one taking her pleasure from the noise. </p><p>Erik grabbed her hand, placed it between her legs, and guided her fingers to her most sensitive spot. </p><p>“Here…” he said, “I want you to caress yourself while I take you.” And her mind went spinning with lust. </p><p>Her pleasure enhanced his, and soon he was riding her furiously while she rubbed herself, their screams blending as a choir of sort. Aethelflaed climaxed, yelling Erik’s name like a mad woman, and he followed soon after, coming deep inside her. </p><p>“Woman… I cannot get enough of you!” he grunted, squeezing her tightly. </p><p>“Then you must ride me again!” she laughed.</p><p>“In a moment…” he sighed, and he let himself collapse onto her, squishing her under him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. I imagined that Erik and Sigefrid’s childhood home might have been similar to Earl Ragnar’s hall from season 1 of TLK, which is an open concept where family members sleep on separate platforms in a large communal room. </p><p>I also think that “I grew up with Sigefrid is a communal home” would be the ultimate answer to “how did you become so comfortable with your own sexuality?” Grown up Sigefrid is such a hornball, 16 years old Sigefrid must have been a giant pain in the butt. </p><p>2. Knowing Aethelred’s fragile masculinity and sadistic streak, I imagine his reaction to Erik’s glorious “flesh is our price!” offer would have been to take his frustration out on his wife, obviously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Humping the silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sigefrid and Erik had been discussing their approach to negotiating Aethelflaed's ransom. Over breakfast, they came to agree that all parties involved would want answers by winter.</p><p>Out of the blue, Sigefrid inquired. “How does she ride?”. Rumours travelled fast in Beamfleot.</p><p>Erik paused, scrambling for the surest way to disinterest his brother. “You wouldn’t like her… she’s bony. And she squeals. She passes the time,” he mumbled with his mouth full.</p><p>Sigefrid sniffed a lie, but realized Erik was clearly unwilling to share, so he did not push. “And if you puts a pup in her belly?” he wondered.</p><p>Erik shrugged, and offered jokingly, “then Alfred will get two for the price of one!”</p><p>Sigefrid was amused by his brother’s banter. “Viking blood to strengthen his line!” he roared.</p><p>And Erik laughed to shake off the feeling that things were spiralling out of control.</p><p> </p><p>Aethelflaed and Erik met up again, alone by the river bank where they could love each other in secrecy. Aethelflaed’s thirst for Erik knew no end, but her lust for him had transformed into a deeper need. She was simply his, just like he was hers. The man she chose. </p><p>They had contemplated their options, aware of the chaos that would ensue once they stood together against the world. </p><p>“I could let you return to Mercia for a time, when the ransom comes. I would lead my men straight to you, slay your husband, stick his head on a pike and claim you as my own. You could rule with me as my lawful queen, under the protection of my brother and our army.”</p><p>“Erik, you will do no such thing. If you slaughter my people to claim me, when you reach my door you will be my enemy. I will never forgive you.”  </p><p>He sat in silence. </p><p>“Then we flee. We will need a ship. A crew… A place to hide from Alfred, Sigefrid, Aethelred…”</p><p>“Dunholm. We go to Dunholm.”</p><p>“To Ragnar?”</p><p>“To Ragnar. He is a fair ruler, a good man, and a brother to Uhtred.”</p><p>“Uhtred is not my friend… Why would he help us?”</p><p>“He is mine. And he is Uhtred. He is sworn to my father. And a pagan…”</p><p>Aethelflaed thought no other living Saxon could possibly look the other way as she trampled her marital vows for a Norseman.</p><p>“To Ragnar, then. And then what?” He thought. “I could swear my sword to him. Become his oath man. In time I could earn land up in the North.”</p><p>“And what would I become?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” He looked at her sternly. “You’d make a lousy wife. You cannot cook, or sow, or fight. You’re only good for humping… Maybe I’ll take two wives. You could be my humping wife!” he teased.</p><p>“I can sow. And I can cut off your balls,” she threatened.  </p><p>“Then there would be no point in you at all…!” he laughed.</p><p>“I will boil you the most tasteless gruel, and you will be grateful for it if you wish to grow old… husband,” she drew her index finger across her throat, as if to slice it.</p><p>He kissed her cheek and swept her off her feet. “My precious wife!” he chuckled. And she’d never felt so loved.</p><p> </p><p>In time they became less cautious at covering their tracks, meeting each others' needs where they could. On one of those days, Erik was sitting on the edge of Aethelflaed’s small bed, deep inside her, holding onto her hips as she straddled him. He let his hand slide around her buttock, and he reached down to rub a finger between her cheeks. The sensation startled her, but then she relaxed into it, and soon she found it so arousing that it brought her over the edge, twice, which also brought Erik to climax. </p><p>They lied naked against each other, enjoying the stillness that had filled up the room.</p><p>“You seemed to like that…” he dragged his fingers from her ribs to her hip, raising goosebumps.  </p><p>“Like what?” she asked softly.</p><p>“When I played with your arse,” he smiled, cheekily.</p><p>She blushed, hard. “I suppose I did…”</p><p>“I could ride it, if you wish…” he said, unassumingly. </p><p>“Ride what?”</p><p>“Your beautiful arse!” he chuckled, grasping her butt cheek with his hand. </p><p>“What!!!” Aethelflaed swatted his hand away and sat up. “Why would you ever wish to do that?!”</p><p>“Your arse is tiny, and round, and firm, and really, really tight…” Erik answered, scrunching his nose. </p><p>“That would hurt horribly…! Why would I let you do that?!”</p><p>“Some women derive pleasure from it,” he said, matter-of-factly, “…and it keeps pups out of their belly…”</p><p>“What kind of woman… Oohh!!” She stared him down, horrified. “Erik, son of Thurgil, I will not let you desecrate my body with some perversion you’ve learned in a whore house!!!” </p><p>Aethelflaed lunged forward to slap him on the head. </p><p>“Understood!” Erik laughed, raising his arms to shield himself from the blows. He found it endlessly endearing whenever she asserted her authority. He smirked, “Though you like when I…”</p><p>“Say nothing!!”, she yelled. “You will speak of this no further!” She continued beating him, half amused, half furious. “I…! Forbit…! It…!!!”</p><p>“Agreed!! Agreed! I’ll just keep it in here!” he pointed at his head, laughing. </p><p>“Stop thinking of my arse!!” she squealed, throwing a fur pelt at him. “Are all men as perverted as you? Those poor whores…”</p><p>“They’re a gift from the gods! It is hard to control an army without them. Men grow restless… They drink and get into fights. It’s chaos!!”</p><p>“Can’t men control themselves? My father would never…”</p><p>Erik bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>He shook his head, struggling not to laugh. </p><p>“What is it? What of my father…”</p><p>Erik looked down, repressing a smirk. “It is well known that... in his youth, king Alfred was… a busier man.”</p><p>Aethelflaed growled, and let herself fall backward onto her bed. “Pigs, all of you!!”</p><p>Erik tilted his head to the side. “What if I put in just the tip of my finger? The little one...?” He wiggled it, to demonstrate.</p><p>“Do not touch me,” she said sternly. “Go hump your own arse.”</p><p>“With what?”</p><p>“With your sword!!”</p><p>“Saxons…” he shrugged. “Would you let me lick it?”</p><p>“Leave me…!” Aethelflaed pushed Erik away with both hands. </p><p>“Can I lick the front part of you, then?!” he pleaded.</p><p>“Would it shut you up, lord?!” she laughed, exasperated.</p><p>“Most definitely!”</p><p> </p><p>At Beamfleot, Erik and Aethelflaed’s affair had become a poorly guarded secret. “He can’t keep away from her…” she’d overheard Dagfinn comment to the other guards over a game of die. “The little bitch is giving herself to him. Willingly,” Haesten had scoffed. </p><p>But the men grew bored of the gossip after a fresh arrival of captured hostages instigated new drama and revived old rivalries. Sigefrid was pleased with the change in his brother’s mood. Erik was radiant. </p><p>“Are you still humping the silver?” he’d asked him, knowing the answer. </p><p>“The lady is bored, brother!” he'd retorted, laughing. </p><p>“She is not. The men can hear Alfred’s daughter scream your name all the way from the river bank. The Saxon’s got a taste for the Viking cock, after all!” Sigefrid seemed proud. He inquired, “do you think she’d have room for two?” </p><p>Erik’s brow twitched, and Sigefrid let out his big laugh. He grabbed the back of his brother’s head and gave him a painful bear hug. </p><p>“My brother, I tease. Enjoy her! But once the metal comes, we’ll need to get you a wife!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Aaaaaaaaannnnnd that's about as close to 5th base as Erik got. I hesitated to include that segment because it’s a bit gratuitous without advancing the plot. But I liked the idea of Aethelflaed going from “teach me what I’ve been missing out on!”, to “hell no, I really don’t need to know about this!” Girl’s learning to enforce her boundaries!!</p><p>2. “And if you puts a pup in her belly?” may look like a typo, but it’s how Bjorn Bengtsson says it in the show, and everything this man says is perfection!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Have you spoken with Erik?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months had passed since Aethelflaed was brought to Beamfleot. A group of men sent by Alfred to negotiate the terms of her release was finally approaching. Uhtred and Aethelred were rumoured to be among them.</p><p>Inside the fortress, the men were restless in anticipation, and that morning Aethelflaed felt as if her stomach was twisted into a knot. She hoped that Erik could arrange for a moment where she could speak with Uhtred alone, but ignored how the day would play out. Her entire world seemed to hold in the most precarious balance, and it would soon be too late to back down.</p><p>Aethelflaed heard the noises from the courtyard outside her window as the fortress’ main gate opened to receive the visitors. Dagfinn let her out of her cell, led her outside, and pushed her through the crowd that had gathered.</p><p>Out of the ruckus, she heard Erik yell furiously “Kneel!!”, some chuckles and cheers, and then Althelred’s whiny, impatient voice.</p><p>“I have come to negotiate! I demand respect! If you do not wish to hear my price, then I will leave, happily.”</p><p>Then she saw him and he saw her, the man she did not chose. “Aethelflaed…”</p><p>“As you can see, she’s well”. Sigefrid was calm, while Erik’s anger was palpable.</p><p>“I would like to speak with her”, her husband whined again.</p><p>“Then do it”, Sigefrid replied, unphased.</p><p>Aethelred passed Erik to get to her. Aethelflaed feared that her lover might strike him, like he’d beaten up Haesten, but he let out a sigh and let him through.</p><p>“They are treating you well?” Aethelred asked, condescendingly.</p><p>“They are,” she answered softly.</p><p>“You have not been… touched?” he asked with disdain. Behind her husband, Erik’s gaze was fixated on her expression. Of course, Aethelred would inquire about her chastity, and publicly at that. She despised him.</p><p>Aethelflaed pursed her lips, looked down and replied, “I have not”, and her face expressed nothing. Next to her, she felt Dagfinn tense up, but was grateful that he retained his composure. He’d guarded her door enough to grasp the full extent of that lie.</p><p>Aethelred appeared relieved. He whispered to her how he was to use alarming language to secure an acceptable price for her release, but that he longed for the Northmen to pay for what they’d done to them all. To them all. Aethelflaed shuddered… She found her husband pathetic but mustered the strength to thank him for his efforts.</p><p>He turned to face the brothers, and let out, petulantly: “What is your price? It must be fair or you can keep her.”</p><p>Erik stabbed him with his eyes, and Sigefrid chuckled.</p><p>“You speak of your woman as if you do not care!” Even Sigefrid was baffled.</p><p>“She’s important to me of course but she has a price beyond which I cannot go. I will not go.”</p><p>Sigefrid zeroed in on him. “Then name it. Name this price.”</p><p>And he named his ridiculous price, and the brothers stared him down.</p><p>“Does this man speak for Alfread?” Sigefrid inquired to the others, clearly out of patience for the fool.</p><p>“He does not,” Uhthred shrugged. Then things took a strange turn.</p><p>“Weyland! Where’s Weyland, I do not see him,” Sigefrid called around, almost cheerfully. “Weeylaaand!!”</p><p>A huge Northman fended the crowd to answer his lord’s summon.</p><p>“Ah, Weyland!” Sigefrid was in full form.</p><p>Erik repressed a smirk. Their dynamic was symbiotic, Aethelflaed noticed. Sigefrid was amping it up to meet Erik’s need for violence.</p><p>“This man here. Hit him,” Sigefrid instructed the big man, casually.</p><p>And Weyland punched Aethelred in the face, matter-of-factly, knocking him out cold. Aethelflaed found the spectacle vaguely cathartic.</p><p>A few warriors dragged Aethelred away, unconscious, while Sigefrid invited the rest of the visitors to join him inside the fortress to begin the negotiations. Dagfinn dragged Aethelflead back to her cell where she was to await the outcome, like a prized cow sold at an auction.</p><p>Father Pyrlig joined her into her cell later that night, and she was grateful for his visit, for she was fond of him. He informed her of the price that was agreed on, an awful price that would ensure Wessex’s destruction. Erik’s plan was in motion, ruthless and cunning. They prayed together for her father’s health, for her strength, and for the safety of Wessex and Mercia.</p><p>When they were finished, Uhtred finally came. Aethelflead was moved to see him, the heroic figure from her childhood, though she feared he would dislike what she had to say. But there would be no turning back now.</p><p>“Have you spoken with Erik?” she asked.</p><p>Uhtred looked around, worriedly. “I have,” he mumbled.</p><p>Oh, how he tried to change her mind, bringing up her husband, Erik’s brother, her father, the risks to their lives and even to his if he broke his oath to Alfred, the loss of her family, the endless danger. He’d be sanctioning her death.</p><p>But Aethelflead stood her ground. She pleaded for a chance at happiness, a chance to live a life she’d chosen with the man she loved. But above all, a chance to spare her kingdom from war and destruction. She refused to be the treasure that would build an army against her father.</p><p>Aethelflead pleaded for Uhtred to save her life, and along it the lives of the people he was sworn to protect. And at that moment, he stopped seeing the child she’d been, and recognized the woman she’d become. The lady of Mercia. And he promised to assist in their escape in any way he could.</p><p>Late into the night, after the negotiation party had left the fortress, Erik returned to Aethelflead’s cell and sent her guards away. He was spent. He looked at her tenderly, but she picked up the fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Hold me”, she said, and he pressed her into his arm as if he was going to break her.</p><p>Erik was trembling. Aethelflead guided him to the edge of her bed, and they lied down, him behind her, clutching her between his arms. She felt something humid in her neck, turned her head to look at his face, and realized he was crying.</p><p>Their fate had been sealed. The man she loved was about to slash a blade through every oath he’d ever sworn, betray his brother, their shared dream of conquest, and all the men who’d sworn their lives to him, so he could be hers.</p><p>Aethelflead twisted onto herself to cover his face with kisses.</p><p>“Erik, my life will be yours. I will praise God each day for the blessing of being your wife. I will give you sons, and together we will raise them to be kind, brave and honorable like their father. This I swear to you, Erik.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You need to stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had managed to bring Aethelflaed something to write with, and she penned a letter for Uhtred detailing their escape plan, pleading for his assistance. She was moved that Erik was intrigued by her writing, and became eager to teach him. </p><p>One gritty afternoon, Erik brought more parchment and ink to her cell, and she started to show him how to trace each letter. He improved quickly, but found the exercise a bit tedious. </p><p>“This one keeps flipping around… b, d, p, q… it squirms like you when I pleasure you!” </p><p>Aethelflaed’s eye twinkled. “Maybe I can teach you another way,” she said naughtily. </p><p>She kneeled in front of him, fumbled to open his breeches under his leather coat, and pulled out his cock, which rose in response to her touch. Erik was amused. </p><p>“Now, I will demonstrate, and you will repeat what I trace, on the parchment. Pay attention.” </p><p>He laughed. “Is this how they teach you back in Wessex?”</p><p>“Of course. My father taught Uhtred himself,” she sassed. “Ready? This is A…” which she traced with her tong on the tip of his cock. </p><p>“Ooffff…” Erik traced the letter with the pen, somewhat shakily, bracing himself against the flipped barrel that served as a makeshift table. </p><p>“And this is the hash…”</p><p>The hash was particularly convoluted, and it sent shivers down Erik's spine. He made it through the vowels, placed the pen back into the ink bottle, and grabbed Aethelflaed's hair with both hands.</p><p>“Maybe I can concentrate better if you demonstrate them all…” he suggested. </p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Erik pulled Aethelflaed along so he could sit at the edge of her bed, and pushed his breeches down to his ankles. She kneeled and grabbed him again. </p><p>“Ready? Let’s start from the beginning…”</p><p>This time Aethelflaed made it through the entire alphabet, then she repeated the whole sequence again. Erik was lying on his back, caressing her hair, sighing through each stroke. She abandoned her tracing altogether, and focused on making circles on the tip of this cock. She enjoyed the gasping sounds coming out of her lover. She inserted him into her mouth, licking him gently, while moving her hand up and down around the base of his cock like she knew he enjoyed. </p><p>“Is this something Norsewomen do?” she asked, but his answer was a non-sensical growl. </p><p>Erik pressed her head down gently to insert himself further into Aethelflaed’s mouth, but she gagged as his cock reached the back of her throat. He apologized, and she ordered him to lie still. </p><p>She took him inside her mouth again, but this time she controlled how deep she let him in with a firm grip. She slid her lips up and down his length while rubbing him with her tong, making him moan loudly. He recoiled when his cock hit against her back teeth. </p><p>“Careful…” he quivered. </p><p>So Aethelflaed sucked in her cheeks and puckered her lips to prevent anymore scrapping. She picked up the pace as she took Erik deeper in her mouth. Her jaw was starting to ache, but she held firm as his moans turned into screams, until he arched his back, clenching his fists on her hair, and she felt his cock pulsating in her mouth, releasing a thick, bitter liquid. </p><p>She released him, unsure whether to spit or swallow it up. She decided to spit in her night bucket. </p><p>“How do I taste?” Erik asked, teasing.</p><p>“Hmmm, not so great…” she said. “Do you wish to try?” And before he could react, Aethelflaed cupped his face and leaned in for a deep kiss, with tong.</p><p>“Huh. Not great…” he agreed, scrunching his face.  He smirked. “Do you think I can pen a letter now?”</p><p>“Do you question my methods?” she pouted.</p><p>“Never. But I might need more practice?”</p><p> </p><p>The two lovers had planned to escape three days before the ransom was to arrive. The fortress was energized with new warriors arriving daily, lured by the prospect of wealth, conquest and glory. The docks were crowded with boats and buzzing with a tense energy. Erik kept a close watch on Aethelflaed as they awaited their fate. Their life in the fortress had fallen into a routine of sort, but Sigefrid was growing anxious. </p><p>“You need to stop humping her,” he told Erik, one afternoon. </p><p>“Why?” Sigefrid had shown no sign of objecting up until this point.</p><p>“The men are talking.” He lowered his voice. “Word’s going around that you might take her for a wife.”</p><p>Erik scrutinized Sigefrid’s expression, then grunted, “Do the men forget who’s plan they’re following?”</p><p>Sigefrid’s tone was conciliatory. “Brother… The metal is almost here. The men are nervous. You need to show them who’s side you’re on before we have a mutiny. You have humped her enough,” and he tapped Erik’s cheek. </p><p>“Sigefrid, it’s only for a few more days. What does it change?” he pleaded.</p><p>Sigefrid’s big paw landed on his back. “Erik, Erik, Erik... If you still miss her bony arse after she’s gone, we’ll put you on the throne of Mercia, and I’ll tie her to your bed myself!” </p><p>Erik forced a smile, and Sigefrid looked pensive. “We could cage her in the hall, in view of everyone…” </p><p>“In Wilfred’s cage?” </p><p>“What?… we’d clean it up!” </p><p>Erik frowned, but compromised. “I will stop taking her to the river. She will not leave the stables until the metal comes,” he shrugged. “But I will keep visiting her. And no cage!” </p><p>“Eh. Visiting. Will you bake her a cake too?!” Sigefrid teased, but Erik ignored him and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Aethelflaed was bent forward, holding her ribs, unable to breath. </p><p>“Wait…” she finally managed. “You buried a man alive?!... made the poor soul rise from his grave?!… to tell Uhtred he was destined to be king of Mercia??!!” she laughed so hard she was crying. </p><p>“Pretty much,” Erik chuckled. </p><p>“But why?! Why not just ask him to join you?!” she said, wide eyed. </p><p>“That’s what I’d said! Sigefrid thought it’d be more convincing,” he scoffed. </p><p>“That is madness!” She added, “I’m surprised that Sigefrid would have wanted Uhtred by his side…”</p><p>“It’s complicated,” Erik admitted. </p><p>“Did Uhtred believe the dead man?” Aethelflaed inquired.</p><p>“I am not certain. When he came to us in Lunden, it was to do Alfred’s bidding.”</p><p>Aethelflaed shuddered thinking of the unforeseen dangers that could threaten her kingdom’s peace at any moment. </p><p>“Do you think he would have ever betrayed us?” she asked, sombrely. </p><p>When she’d first heard of the brothers’ attempts to lure in Uhtred back in Wintanceaster, her faith in him had not wavered. She was a different person now.</p><p>“I think he might have been tempted. But Uhtred is loyal. A man of his oath.”</p><p>“And what are you?” she asked.</p><p>“A fool,” Erik sighed. </p><p>“You are my fool,” she smiled, and she landed a kiss on his head. </p><p>Aethelflaed took a moment to appreciate how she could not take back what she was about to say. She finally let out, quietly, “A fool who’s fathered another.”</p><p>Erik let the revelation sink in. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered, “I need to get you out of here…” She felt a heart pinch when she noticed that he was fighting back tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Not a sheep farmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d been drinking heavily when he stumbled into Aethelflaed’s cell that night. She sprung up to her feet. Her lover’s brother was a rash, unpredictable man. </p><p>“Princess!!!” Sigefrid slurred. “I thought I’d pay you my respects before sending you home!” </p><p>He flashed her a mean smile. This man despises me, Aethelflaed thought.</p><p>“How have you been enjoying my brother?!”</p><p>She starred, wide-eyed, back tracking slowly toward her night bucket. Sigefrid wobbled and slumped on the chair placed by her makeshift table.</p><p>“Sit with me.”</p><p>Sigefrid waved toward her bed.</p><p>“Sit down. You’re not my type. I’ve had two women today. Real women. Big tits,” he gestured.</p><p>Aethelflaed sat on the bed, fixated on him.</p><p>“Why are you here?” she asked, as calmly as she could muster.</p><p>“I am here…” he breathed “to look you in the eye. The woman who’s holding my brother by the balls. Well done!” </p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>“Good thing I’m here”, he said. “I won’t let him smuggle you out. I will guard you, until the metal comes. And then I will send you home!!”</p><p>“You believe the lord Erik would betray you?” Aethelflaed asked, tentatively.</p><p>“Do not do this. Play dumb…” he waved sloppily in her direction. “I do not know. I do not know…” he held his head. “But he won’t think straight, so I need to think for him. I won’t let you get him killed,” he pointed at her.</p><p>“Killed?” </p><p>“Killed!” he roared, hitting his knife hand against the table, then regretting it. “Ow…”<br/>
</p><p>Sigefrid picked up his train of thoughts again. “There are over fifty men in this fortress who would slit his throat and take his place, if they think he’s too weak to ransom you!!”</p><p>Aethelflaed quivered, and he noticed. He zeroed in on her like he’d smelled blood. </p><p>“What was that? Are you shaking?!” He was frighteningly perceptive, even drunk. Smarter than he appeared. </p><p>“Oh no! Oooh noo!!! You care for the bastard!” Sigefrid laughed an angry, joyless laugh. He shrugged. “You’re dumber than I thought...” </p><p>She did not dare to move.</p><p>“He’s fed you, and bathed you, and sworn you his love under the moon before riding you like a mare, hey? Alfred’s daughter, humped in the grass by a Viking!” This time he really chuckled.</p><p>“The lord Erik has treated me well. He has my gratitude,” she said sternly. </p><p>“Oh, we both know he’s done a lot more than that.”</p><p>Sigefrid inspected her. “Does he wish to take you for his wife?! Your tits look plump. Did he put a pup in there?” he pointed his knife hand toward her belly.</p><p>She flinched, which softened him, somehow. </p><p>“Oh, Princess... He might love you… for a time. My brother is an ambitious man. A conqueror.” He shook his head. “No woman has ever held him back for long…”</p><p>Aethelflaed was transfixed. </p><p>“You think he’d give it all up for a pair of tits?” Sigefrid smiled, sadly. Was that pity? </p><p>“He didn’t tell you of Estrid? Prettiest girl on the fjord. Silky blond hair. Glorious arse,” he nodded. “The poor thing cried for days. Do you think he looked back when he boarded for Ireland?” </p><p>He kept talking, almost to himself. “Or Aedre... Olive skin, black hair, green eyes like a witch. He bought her at the slave market in Eoferwic. He killed two men who tried to ride her. Left her with a pup in her belly to go fight the Scots. He never sent back for her.” </p><p>Aethelflaed’s expression betrayed her shock, and Sigefrid seemed to remember she was there. </p><p>“And Judith. A red head! Married too, just like you,” he tilted his head. “He left her in Frankia for her sick husband to hump when we sailed here.” </p><p>“Did Erik do this for you? To follow you?” Aethelflaed asked in a small voice, against her better judgement.</p><p>“Oh, he might like to tell himself that…” Sigefrid shrugged. “There is truth to that.” </p><p>He stopped to think, and seemed to address his own doubt. “But whose idea was it to kidnap Aethelflaed of Wessex? To ransom her, and build an army that would conquer all of England?”</p><p>Aethelflaed said nothing. She found that part of Erik difficult to reconcile with the man she’d gotten to know.</p><p>“Erik’s ambition has brought us here. It has led us throughout Northumbria, Frankia, East Anglia, Mercia, and soon Wessex.”</p><p>Sigefrid got closer. He spoke gently, almost like a friend. </p><p>“Oh, I think he might love you, princess. He might even give up this army, ruin his reputation. He’ll empty his balls, fill you with pups. But then he will grow bored. And he might regret choosing you. And then he will need something else to conquer. Men like him, they never settle for long.” He shook his head, slowly. </p><p>“And what will become of you? A ruined princess, godless, alone.” Sigefrid shrugged. “Go home. Go back to your father king. Hump your pretty husband. Tell him the pup is his. You have wealth. You have your honor. You have youth, you have beauty. Spare yourself the pain. Tell Erik to let you go.” </p><p>Sigefrid got up, patted her on the shoulder and walked out, stumbling through the stables. </p><p>“Go home, princess…”</p><p>Aethelflaed noticed her entire body was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Erik came by the stables, several hours later. </p><p>“Sigefrid was here?”. He was taken aback. His brother had never bothered to check on their captive since her arrival. “What did he want?”</p><p>Aethelflaed stared at the floor. “I am not sure …” She felt so tired. </p><p>“Well, what did he say?”</p><p>“He was very drunk...” </p><p>She looked at Erik, feeling desperate. “He suspects that we will try to escape Beamfleot together. He’s worried about the ransom. And for your life.”</p><p>He froze. </p><p>Aethelflaed added, “I think he came here to gain certitude… He tried to convince me not to leave with you.” </p><p>Erik grabbed her hand, squishing it. “How so?”</p><p>She scrutinized his face as if she looked at him for the first time, unsure if she truly knew the man who stood in front of her. </p><p>“Who is Estrid?”, she finally asked, almost in a whisper. </p><p>He looked at her with his mouth open.</p><p>“Erik… What happened to Aedre’s child? To your child...?” Aethelflaed's eyes filled up with tears. </p><p>Erik yelled out some words she did not understand. He turned toward her cell door and punched it, hard. </p><p>“He has no right!!” he raged. </p><p>He slumped onto her little chair, like his brother before him, and held his head between his hands. He took a deep breath and managed to regain his calm. After a moment, Erik managed to speak.</p><p>“Aedre miscarried before I left Eoferwic. I set her free...” </p><p>Aethelflaed noticed the pain in his voice. </p><p>He added, quietly, “She shared my bed for a time. But she chose another. A priest…” he scorned. “Sigefrid doesn’t know. He would have burned the church down with both of them inside it.” </p><p>Erik took another breath. “Estrid was my first love. We were almost children… She deserved better than to waste her youth waiting for a dead Viking never to come home. She has a good life. Many daughters.”</p><p>“You left her?”</p><p>“I did. I followed my fate… I did not want to raise sheep either.”</p><p>“You’re an ambitious man…” Aethelflaed said, softly. </p><p>“I am.” He looked at her. “But would you marry a sheep farmer?”</p><p>She did not respond. “Am I another conquest to you, Erik?” Her voice cracked.  </p><p>He grabbed her hand again, gently this time. “Aethelflaed… you’re no conquest. You’re my downfall.” </p><p>She felt her heart melt for him. She couldn’t help it. “Erik, I’m sorry…”</p><p>“He had no right,” Erik repeated, shaking his head sadly.</p><p>“He loves you… and I am a threat,” she thought. </p><p>Erik added, “And he is doubting me… I need to ease his mind, until Uhtred comes.”</p><p>“I am sorry…” she repeated. Aethelflaed wrapped her arms around Erik's shoulders.</p><p>He answered, honestly. “I am not. I regret nothing. You can hate me for it, but I would slaughter your camp all over again, I would burn down this entire fortress, to be with you.”</p><p>She closed her eyes. “Or you could try asking nicely…” </p><p>He kneeled in front of her, kissing her hands, her belly, then he looked up and pleaded. “Aethelflaed, will you accept me? Will you share the life I can give you?”</p><p>“Yes…” she answered, solemn. “Erik, you know I am yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sigefrid is basically baiting Aethelflaed with teenage girl kryptonite: gossip about her BF's exes!!</p><p>If you're curious about what happened between Erik and Estrid back in Norway, I explore it in my Sig and Erik backstory, Thurgilsons ;) </p><p>I wanted so badly to have Sigefrid barge in and be like, "HOW DOES HE RIDE?!!", but then I thought it might be a bit too on the nose. I love Sig!</p><p>I'm also thinking that, from the perspective of the men of Beamfleot, Erik is basically the guy responsible for editing and submitting your group project who blows the deadline for a one night stand, and who's all upset that you're not congratulating him for getting laid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. She belongs to us all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days before the ransom was to arrive, Sigefrid had ran out of patience with his brother. He and a few of his men stormed the stables and barged into Aethelflaed’s cell. She stood up in shock. </p><p>Haesten grabbed her arm, shoved her through the door, and the men chuckled as they dragged her outside, across the courtyard and into the hall. The commotion had brought out a crowd of bored warriors who watched with glee as Sigefrid pushed her into a large metal cage. </p><p>Soon she was locked inside it, and three men pulled on a large chain that lifted the cage toward the ceiling, where it hung for all to see, in the middle of the hall. It all happened very fast, but at last Aethelflaed saw Erik push his way through the crowd, looking straight at her in anxious disbelief. Their eyes met, and she realized she was sobbing. </p><p>Sigefrid was jubilant, clamoring that every man had a right to see her, and that each of them should guard her with his life. </p><p>“She’s our wealth. She belongs to us all!!” he bellowed, and the place erupted in cheers. </p><p>Sigefrid noticed Erik in the crowd and studied his face, awaiting his reaction. Haesten was by his side. Erik’s expression hardened, but he did nothing. After a moment he stormed out, and Aethelflaed was all alone with her despair. </p><p>Two days Erik abandoned her there, suspended in her cage. In the morning, she would be let out so she could use a bucket to relieve herself, in a corner. Women would bring her scrapes of food and ale when they thought of her. Aethelflaed slept and awoke with the rhythms of the hall, the fights, the drinking, the snores, the captured women defiled in full view. She hated them all, and Erik was nowhere to be found. </p><p>She’d overhear men gossip about him, how he was supposedly furious that Sigefrid had taken her from him like it was some sort of prank, and that made the warriors chuckle. “He’s thinking with his cock,” she’d heard one of them say. Erik was losing influence. </p><p>Sigefrid declared to whomever would hear it that his brother had humped her enough, and that he needed to come around. “You’ve had your enjoyment, princess! It’s time to send you home.” </p><p>Then that afternoon, out of nowhere, Erik stormed into the hall, stopped, looked right through her and let his voice resonate with a booming command. </p><p>“You! With me. Now!” he barked. </p><p>He ignored Aethelflaed completely. He was ordering a frightened Saxon girl they’d captured to come to him, like a dog, which she did promptly because she wished to live. Erik grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her out of the hall like a brute. Aethelflaed did not recognize that man, nor his cruelty. Did she imagine it all? His love for her? His tenderness? Their dream of a life together? She felt that all hope was lost. </p><p>When Erik returned with the girl a while later, he seemed calmer, but the poor girl was completely flustered. Aethelflaed wondered whether he’d forced her from behind, flat on her belly, like her husband would have. “It depends on the horse”, he’d said… She thought she might throw up. </p><p>Erik approached Sigefrid and whispered something to him, respectfully. Sigefrid nodded, then Erik, girl in tow, bellowed to all who could hear him that this woman was now his, and only his, and that no man was to touch her with his hands, and most certainly not with his cock. The men chuckled approvingly. Aethelflaed wished for his stupid cock to fall right off. Sigefrid had taken away his toy, and when he was done pouting, he’d just claimed another, because he could. </p><p>Erik slapped the girl’s buttocks casually to send her on her way, and turned to his brother. They exchanged a few words she did not catch, two war lords posturing, then Siegfrid leaned his forehead against Erik’s, hugged his shoulders, and they shared a laugh and a couple of hard slaps on the back. Sigefried was drunk again, and clearly delighted to see his brother come to his senses, with their eyes on the metal to come. Nothing would ever come between these two, it seemed, and definitely not a Saxon princess. </p><p>Erik appeared relieved, joyful even. He called out to their men, and announced that from tomorrow onward, they would be to remain sober, and stop fighting over women, in anticipation for the ransom. </p><p>Then Sigefrid passed him a cup of ale, and he yelled, cheerfully, that tonight they could still get plastered like Northmen as if there was no tomorrow. The hall erupted in cheers. Erik had humped, yelled and drunk his way back into his men and his brother’s good graces, while she was caged like a prized bird. She wept, for there was no hope left. </p><p>Or so she thought. The Saxon girl had approached her cage. </p><p>“Lady. Have faith. It is tonight,” she whispered, then she vanished. </p><p>And Aethelflaed’s heart bounced as she suddenly understood the sheer cunningness of her lover. She could picture how he’d achieved to lead an army of ruthless Northmen, gaining their trust, respect and obedience. The tactical mind behind Sigefrid’s sword. </p><p>Erik had played the aggrieved party long enough to make this turn-over believable. Then, he re-established his dominance, posturing like a brute in a manner he knew his men would respect. All the while making an ally of this poor girl, the most likely person to side with the Saxon princess against the Northmen, and one who looked like a plausible consolation price to wet his cock. </p><p>She even resembled me, Aethelflaed thought. Sigefrid would have known his type. When all seemed hopeless, Erik’s command of the situation was masterful. Now he was keeping the ale flowing so the men would let their guards down. In different circumstances, her father would have loved him like a son, she thought. She only prayed that Uhtred would come tonight like she’d asked him to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I cannot let her go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik had regained his usual place at the central table, laughing out loud, drinking and slapping backs. He was at ease in this violent world of manly power. His world, Aethelflaed thought. The men seemed fond of him. Sigefrid got busy with a conquest, fondling her in front of everyone. She did have a generous bosom, Aethelflaed noticed. </p><p>Erik saw a young man enter the hall, and his expression changed. He got up and followed him outside, casually. Was that one of Uhtred’s men? </p><p>Erik had been gone for several minutes when Sigefrid shoved the woman off his knees and yelled “Fire… fire!!... FIRE!!!!”, and most of the men rushed out on his orders. The fortress’s ramparts were ablaze! </p><p>Chaos ensued. Erik, Uhtred and his men stormed the hall and started slaughtering the few warriors left inside to guard Aethelflaed. Uhtred had truly come for them, when all hope had seemed lost! </p><p>It appeared they’d set the fire to clear the hall. Erik locked the doors, and two of Uhtred’s men tried to cut the chain that held up her cage using an ax. </p><p>“Get it down before we burn!!” Uhtred yelled. </p><p>The chain finally gave up under the ax’s blows, and the biggest of Uhtred’s men, a beast of a man, slowly lowered the cage down. Uhtred urged Aethelflaed to throw down her overdress, which she did without question. They put the garment on the Saxon girl, who’d remained in the hall, to use her as decoy to clear the yard of men. “They’ll follow the silver!” Uhtred had thought, and the brave girl complied at the risk of her life. </p><p>Erik clasped onto the cage’s bars as it slowly reached the ground, desperately eager to set Aethelflaed free. Her love, how could she have doubted him? </p><p>But then Sigefrid barged into the hall, in a blind rage, men in tow. </p><p>“Eriiiiiik!!!!,” he screeched. </p><p>He saw the lowered cage, recognized Uhtred, and understood the full extent of his brother’s betrayal.  </p><p>“Erik… Do not do this. Do not dare to do this!!” he choked.</p><p>“Brother… please let me have this one chance…!” Erik pleaded in desperation, his eyes filled with tears. “I cannot let her go!!…” </p><p>Sigefrid’s voice cracked, and it felt as if his heart did, too. “She’s our fortune! She’s our reputation!!”</p><p>“If it’s reputation you want, you can begin with killing me”, Uhtred taunted him coldly as he drew out his sword. </p><p>“Uhtred, no!” Erik raged. “If you want your fortune, you must kill me,” he growled, and he charged Sigefrid, sword and axe in hand. </p><p>“Noooo!...” was all Aethelflaed could let out in horror, powerless to hold onto the fate that was slipping between her fingers.</p><p>“Clappa, the cage!!!” Uhtred bellowed. </p><p>And the big man finally managed to set her free. Swords and axes were clanging all around the hall. </p><p>“Uhtred, get her out of here!!” Erik shouted while pressing back against Sigefried’s attack, and Uhtred lead Aethelflaed up the hall’s main stairs. </p><p>She leaned against the balustrade, watching the chaos unfold in the burning hall, when Sigefrid lunged forward with his knife hand, deviated against Erik’s blade and punctured his heart. Aethelflaed’s lover collapsed into his brother’s arms. She screamed and clasped onto the guard rail, and time froze. As Uhtred ripped her off the edge to whisk her away, she left a part of her soul to die back in that burning hall.</p><p> </p><p>What happened after that fatal moment is a bit of a blur. Someone sat Aethelflaed on a horse, and together she, Uhtred and his men galloped through the fortress’ gates. The big man was fatally injured and left behind to die. </p><p>The Northmen noticed their escape, and were soon to follow. Aethelflaed heard Sigefrid’s blood curling screams, calling for her. They galloped into the night until they saw lights. Torches in the dark. Men were gathered. An army. Her father. The Northmen giving them chase were outnumbered now. </p><p>Alfred ordered Steapa to guard and protect Aethelflaed, though she remembers wishing to fight. The Saxon warriors formed a shield wall. The Northmen charged with furry. In the wall, Uhtred was knocked over by Sigefrid’s horse. </p><p>Sigefrid was mad with grief, and fought with the rage of a man who has nothing left to live for. He sought to slaughter Aethelflaed, and then probably to die. He screamed he’d slice off her tits. In the melee, he overpowered Aethelred in combat, but Uhtred came to her husband’s rescue, though he was stumbling. </p><p>Aethelflaed picked up a dead man’s sword, approached the fighting men, raised her weapon and pushed it through Sigefrid’s back. He dropped, dead. She felt nothing, and stood there for a period of time she did not comprehend. </p><p>She had been returned, but felt that she would never be the same. Aethelred also sensed this change, and maintained a respectful distance. </p><p> </p><p>Once the Northmen were defeated, her father and his army escorted Aethelflaed back to Wintanceaster, where she was to recover in his palace. Within these familiar walls, nothing felt normal anymore. Nothing felt like anything at all. </p><p>She ate and slept and sat in silence, avoiding company. Her servants bathed her quietly in scented water. Her mother brought her books and kneeled with her to pray in silence. Her husband joined her bed one night, and with detachment she let him have his ways, after which she forbade him her bed again. </p><p>Aethelflaed clung onto the changes that were taking place inside her body. A parcel of light. A piece of him. She had to live, and protect that light whose strength was growing each day, so that Erik’s death would not be in vain. With her life, with both their lives, she would honor him, and his memory would be her strength. </p><p>It is with that strength that, holding her head high, Aethelflaed summoned Uhtred for an audience, thanking him for risking it all and doing the impossible. Then she pleaded for his loyalty once more, should she require it as she was to regain her true place as the lady of Mercia. </p><p>That night when the full moon rose, although she felt suffocated by grief, Aethelflaed did not weep. She found the strength to thank her fate for she knew she had been truly, deeply loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>